Mighty Med: The Secret (Part 2)
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: If you didn't like part 1 that much don't worry! I SUGGEST READING THIS ONE BECAUSE IT'S THE BEST ONE SO FAR! Skylar Storm and Kaz hook up once again but someone close to Kaz finds out about their secret! HUGE REVEL! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO FINDS OUT ABOUT Kaz and Skylar! READ THIS TO FIND OUT WHO IT WILL BE! To see the Part 3 of this story look at my profile and it's posted as Part3


I DON'T OWN DISNEY, DISNEY XD, OR THE TV SHOW MIGHTY MED! THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION PIECE!

Please review, favorite if you like it! THANKS SO MUCH! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE 2ND INSTALLMENT OF THE 3 PART SAGA!

PART 3 IS CURENTTANLY BEING WRITTEN!

Mighty Med: The Secret (Part 2)

**Skylar and Kaz was now keeping a dirty little secret from Oliver. The ultimate betrayal of a friends trust has happened. Kaz now has a secret "Friends with benefits" relationship with the crush and girl of Olivers dreams. Is it wrong? They say you can help who you like, or in this case and scenario you can help who you want to fuck. Do you think Oliver will find out about this secret? or will it be kept hidden away from him forever? **

Skylar storm now went to what the super heros would refer to as "Normo" school. In school she is a person named Connie Valentine. She lost her powers and was forced to become a "Normo".

** T****he next day after the spicy janitors closet incident at Mighty Med, Kaz left Skylar wanting even more of him. RING! RING! RING! RING! That was the sound of first period ending. Kaz and Skylar was in the same class together. Everybody walked out the classroom when the bell rang. As Kaz and her got up to walk out the classroom, he pulled her aside.**

**"Hey Connie would you like to come over to my house this evening after school on the bus with me? we can finish what we started the other day." he said winking at her.**

**She winks back. "Yes of course I do, I really, really do" she said as she ran her fingers up his shirt.**

**"Ok good because my mom won't be at home today, so we have the house to ourself" **

**"Awesome, I can't wait baby"**

**"I can't wait to have you" he said. **

**"You could have me now but the teacher is right there so it would be kinda weird ya know? but guess what?" **

**"What?"**

**"When I get to your house you can have your way with me. how bout that?"**

**"Th... Th... That would be... just GREAT!" **

**As Skylar walked away. Kaz smacked her tight ass. **

**End of the day...**

**DING! DING! DING! DING! The bell rang and kids flooded the hall. Yelling and screaming because it was time to go home. For some kids that meant going home and playing video games, texting, or just watching tv and movies for the rest of the day, but for Kaz and Skylar it meant something totally different. Something most kids their age wouldn't do for a few more years at least. Can you guess what it is? I'm pretty sure you can.**

**As the kids are flooding the hallways Oliver, Kaz, and Connie gather in a group before going to the bus. **

**"Hey Kaz, you wanna go to the comic book store this afternoon?" asks Oliver**

**"umm, yeah I have other plans with Connie today so no, I'm sorry maybe tomorrow?"**

**"Sure, sounds great"**

**Oliver then walks away headed to the bus with Kaz and Connie to follow. Kaz gets on the bus with Connie and starts to go toward the back of the bus and he sits down in a seat. She looks around, confused. Their was room for her to sit next to him but he stretched out in the seat with his legs making it to where it was no room. She thought for a second.**

**"Where am I supposed to sit now?" she asked curious. but thinking she knew the answer already.**

**"You can sit here on my lap of course"**

**"MMM! Okayyyy thennn sounds good to me" Connie said**

**She then sat on top of his lap. Her mind started racing with sexual and seductive thoughts. Kaz's mind started racing with the same thoughts as well. They both knew that once they got to his house that things would get wild and crazy. Them thoughts triggered something in him. Something HUGE! GIGANTIC! and as she moved a little she felt something pressing hard between her legs.**

**"Whoa! that came out of nowhere! but I like it... of course" Connie said while her breathing picked up**

**"Yeah I think he's ready to come out of his cage"**

**...**

**The bus stops and it just happens to be at Kaz's house. They get up, walk off, open the door of the house, and close it. **

**"Hey guess what?" Connie asks with a horny look on her face**

**"What" **

**"I have my super hero clothes in my back pack"**

**"Oh my god! YES!"**

**"Let me go change real quick, I will be back in a second" **

**He goes to sit on the sofa while he waits. A lot is going through his mind as he waits. He felt himself getting hornyer by each waking moment that passed by. In walked Connie, but now dressed like Skylar Storm. She was standing in the doorway, staring at him. Her hair flew in the wind and glowed like a bright sunny day in the middle of summer. Her eyes sparkled like glistening clear water. The super hero suit was skin tight on her young, firm, beautiful body. Kaz's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at this beautiful young goddess that was right in front of him. She starts to slowly walk toward him in a sexy strut like she was on a catwalk in a fashion show. He gets up and starts to walk toward her to. At a snap of a finger he had her pressed against the wall and was making out with her. Lips to lips, mouth to mouth. Their was NO stoping anytime soon. In fact it was about to be a lot more of passionate love-making. As their kissing he grabs her upper thigh of her left leg and held it up and against his side. **

**"Hold on, let's go up stairs so we can fuck on a bed" Skylar says **

**They run upstairs, go in his room, and close his door.**

**"Now, where were we... oh yeah, that's right"**

**She grabs and pushes him on the bed roughly. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him NOW! She climbed on top of him, ready to go. They start making out again. she starts kissing him down his neck and lower and lower until she reached the top of his pants. You could now see his big erect cock right through his pants. She starts rubbing his cock from the outside of his pants. She gets on her knees. As the pants are being pulled down it reveled and HUGE! LARGE! erect penis. Skylar grabbed it quick and wraps her big lips around the thickness of his cock and starts sucking it. Slowly moving up and down, deep throating his shaft. While she's sucking it, she is staring up at him with her sparkling eyes. Kaz stops her and helps her up off of her knees. Kaz rips the front of her suit wide open! Reveling her young and perky tities. They were so perfect. He starts to lick her nipples and suck on her fine breast making her moan with pleasure. **

**"Oh yeah Kaz!" **

**He lays her down on the bed and all of a sudden rips a huge tear right where her sweet pussy is. He Starts to slowly finger her. First one finger, then two. Sliding in and out of her pussy. She starts screaming! **

**"OH FUCK YES! FINGER THAT PUSSY!**

**Kaz takes his finger out and sucks the juices off of it then he takes his tounge and slides it up and down on her clit. Tensions grew stronger and they start to want each other EVEN MORE! She turns over on her belly and says "FUCK ME!" that was something Kaz was definitely going to obey no matter what. Kaz shoves his erect cock in her tight pink pussy! Ramin it! Smashing it! **

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD KAZ! YOU ARE AMAZING! FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER!" Sylar screams really loud**

**He speeds up thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy! She's screaming in orgasm! **

**"FUCK SYLAR STORMS TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY!"**

**He grabs her hair and pulls it back while he's shoving his cock in her! **

**"YOUR A DIRTY LITTLE SLUT AINT YOU?!" Kaz asks**

**"YES! I'M A DIRTY LITTLE SLUT THAT LOVES GETTING FUCKED!"**

**In walks Oliver...**

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
